


You're Both Good Men

by PrettyKitty93



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Parentlock, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor visits Sherlock and shows him his future. Sherlock is desperate to get back and live that future.<br/>But now that he knows how it goes will it really run the same way.<br/>And add to that a curious little girl who looks vaguely familiar yet completely unknown well, life for Sherlock Holmes and John Watson isn't going to be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Doctor Who/Sherlock crossover and it has my own original character in there too :)  
> Read and enjoy peeps xxxxx
> 
> 29/12/15 - So I've edited this a bit to make it easier to follow. And added a bit more detail, hope it makes it easier to read xxx

When Moriarty told Sherlock he would burn the heart out of him, Sherlock knew things wouldn't be so simple. He was naive enough to believe that when he 'killed' himself, John would be safe but it was all too simple.

That was why he was stood in the graveyard watching John and Mrs Hudson mourn his death. He smiled sadly as Mrs Hudson recalled his atrocious habits in explanation as to why John was angry.

They all knew the truth but he was glad for Mrs Hudson's rambles, it made him feel less guilty for leaving.

His smile faltered at John's words "Don't be dead." as though even his eyes hadn't believed what they'd seen. But whatever the reason, Sherlock had sworn to protect John at all costs because if _he_ could fake his own death then so could Moriarty.

Or he'd find another way to hurt John so Sherlock had to be cautious and ready.

John walked away and Sherlock was greeted with silence.

Then a gentle hum and a whoosh of leaves happened near him.

"Sherlock Holmes, right? I’m the Doctor. Did you know that one day a man is going to write stories about you? He's called ..."

"I already have a blogger." Sherlock replied coldly, not even looking at the stranger.

"Well technically he's already written them but he got sent back in time ... Anyway, long story but, his name's Arthur Conan-Doyle ..."

"Didn't you hear me? I have a blogger."

"Oh this man isn't a blogger. What is a blogger anyway, is that internet writing? Never mind. He's wanted to be a writer since he was a child and after meeting you and John, he was inspired."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and sighed.

“I don’t know an Arthur Conan-Doyle.”

“That’s because you haven’t met him yet. But you can, if you want.”

The man seemed unusually happy considering he was in a graveyard and it annoyed Sherlock immensly.

“And I don’t want to. Can’t you see I’m busy?” Sherlock snapped, purposely not looking at the man.

“Clearly. Mr Watson isn’t the only man in mourning, I see.”

Sherlock scoffed before replying. “I don’t _mourn_ anyone.”

“Yes, of course.” The stranger replied, utterly unconvinced.

“What do you want?”

The man gave a brilliant grin and looked at the younger man with bright eyes.

“I’m the Doctor. And I’m a traveller, I was looking for a companion and I thought who better than the great Sherlock Holmes. I mean, you’ll be able to understand all my technical language better than anyone.”

“I heard you the first time and I told you no.”

“Well, I was hoping you would change your mind once you knew I was.”

“You told me you are a doctor. A doctor of what? John is an army doctor.” Sherlock replied proudly, a smug smile gracing his features.

“Well, actually … oh, no one has ever asked me that before. Ha, that’s new.” The Doctor laughed, ruffling his hair.

“Who are you?”

“I’m a Time Lord, from the planet Gallifrey. I’m an alien.”

“Really? Is this some joke?” Sherlock scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“No really, I am. Come with me and I’ll show you.” The Doctor replied, pointing in the direction of his time machine.

“I’d rather not.” Sherlock replied, still staring at his own tombstone.

“I’m sure you would like to know your future. And what happens when you reunite with John.”

“What?” Sherlock replied, finally looking at the Doctor properly.

“Ah, I thought that would get your attention.” The Doctor replied with a grin.

“What happens?”

“Come and see.”

“You’re lying. I know you are.”

“How will you know until you see?”

“Fine.”

So Sherlock followed that mad man into his time machine, wanting to see what the future held for himself and his blogger.

 


	2. To The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock takes a trip into the TARDIS to see what the future holds.  
> Will it be everything that Sherlock hoped for or will there be some unexpected surprises?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this one. It's the first glimpse of my own original character. Sort of. Anyway, enjoy xxxxx

 "It's bigger on the inside."

"It's …"

"I know, it's Dimensionally Transcendental, which means the larger interior can fit inside the smaller exterior. It also has a chameleon circuit, enabling the machine to blend in with its surroundings. It takes a lot to impress me, Doctor but this definitely comes close." Sherlock replied, looking around at the machine.

"It comes close? I show you an amazing time machine like this and it only 'comes close' to impressing you? Honestly, I knew I should have chosen a regular human."

"If you really want to impress me, Doctor, then show me the future."

"Hold on then."

Sherlock looked at the console and replied, "To what exactly?"

"Anything."

The Doctor flicked switches and turned dials and with a whoosh, the time machine disappeared into the vortex.

"So what do you call this machine then?"

"It's the TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"So it can take us to the future?"

"And the past, and different planets. Anywhere, anytime, anyplace."

"Well, now you have my attention, Doctor." Sherlock smiled, looking over at the Doctor.

"Good. Oh, we've landed."

The Doctor rushed to the doors, turning to look back at Sherlock expectantly and the younger man didn't disappoint.

"When?"

"Three years into your future. Do you want to see?"

"Is John there?"

"Take a look."

The Doctor grinned and opened the doors, allowing Sherlock to step outside first.

x..x

That was the first story my father told me of the Doctor but it was certainly not the last, for the Doctor kept popping into our lives for a very long time.

 


	3. Scared?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor pays a visit to Doctor John Watson in order to help their future.

"Where are we? In time I mean." Sherlock asked, looking around.

"Three years in the future, as I said."

"Wait, three years?! I wait that long to return?"

"You're not the only one who waited." The Doctor informed him.

"John?"

"Yes, oh, over here. You're about to knock on the door."

The Doctor ducked behind a car, gesturing for Sherlock to do the same.

"Oh, of course." Sherlock replied, following the Doctor's lead.

They watched as the future Sherlock waited for someone to answer the door, and Sherlock mirrored his fidgety future self.

"Do I get punched?"

It seemed like a daft question but he had to know.

"No, you don't go in." The Doctor replied, almost sadly.

"Why?" Sherlock asked curiously.

"Because you're scared."

Sherlock scoffed at this. "How boring."

"Yes, well." The Doctor replied affronted.

They continued to watch as future Sherlock suddenly runs down the steps and hides in the doorway of Speedy's cafe.

"Can't _I_ go in?" Sherlock asked, slowly standing up.

The Doctor pulls Sherlock back down roughly.

“No, you can't cross timelines. If the other you _does_ decide to go in then it can cause a collapse in the space time continum."

"Aren't we already crossing the timelines?" Sherlock asked smugly.

"Let's go then.” The Doctor quipped back, standing up and moving from behind the car.

"Actually ..."

"No.” The Doctor snapped, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the younger man. “I told you we can't. Now, I'll drop you off at home and you can wait three years to see Doctor Watson. Let's go."

"Do I have to wait three years?”

"Well, no. That was your decision."

"Yes, but if I only wait a year will that cause a collapse?"

"Well, actually ... I don't know. Mmm ... Good question. You'll have to find out."

"What?"

The Doctor stood and headed for the TARDIS, watching as future Sherlock turned and walked the opposite way up the street.

"Let's go." The Doctor replied, watching the other Sherlock disappear round the corner.

"Okay." And for once, Sherlock was unsure.

"I'll be with you in a moment, just have to make a call." The Doctor replied, waving his mobile at Sherlock.

Once Sherlock had shrugged his shoulders and closed the door, the Doctor ran up the steps of 221B Baker Street.

He knocked on the door and John Watson answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, John Watson?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"Ah, just someone. Listen, don't give up, okay."

"What?"

"Just that." The Doctor replied, walking away from the confused Doctor Watson.

"Okay." John replied, closing the door and shaking his head.

"Good phone call?" Sherlock asked.

"What? Oh, yes. Just fine."

"Okay." Sherlock replied, eying the Doctor cautiously.

"Let's head off then."

"Yes, let's."

Sherlock watched as the Doctor flicked numerous switches and dials. It was very exciting.

The Doctor ran to the door and pulled the doors open.

"Oh. Wrong time."

"Where are we?" Sherlock ran to the Doctor excitedly. "And who's that little girl?" He added with confusion.

"Time to go." The Doctor slammed the doors quickly.

 


	4. It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sherlock's curiosity is peaked by the mysterious young girl, the Doctor turns dark and refuses to tell Sherlock anything.  
> All he agrees to is to take Sherlock home and let time take it's course.

"Home time." The Doctor added and ran back to the controls.

"Who was that girl?"

"Doesn't matter, Sherlock.”

The Doctor quickly started pressing buttons and turning the dial; he knew it had been a bad idea to bring Sherlock to his own future.

When he took his companions to the past, they wanted to change it and when he took them to their future, they wanted to see it. Why couldn't they just leave it alone?

"Doctor."

"Leave it, Sherlock." The Doctor replied darkly.

For once, Sherlock was terrified, more than he'd ever been in his life and he decided not to ask again.

"Fine."

"I'm taking you home."

"Baker Street?” Sherlock asked hopefully.

"No." The Doctor didn't look at Sherlock but his voice remained dark.

"Why?"

"Because you have to make the decision yourself."

"Right."

x..x

"We're back." The Doctor announced, the two hadn't spoken in over twenty minutes.

Sherlock hadn't dared say anymore to him, he sensed that this man was very dangerous and he didn't want to make him angry.

"Well, thank you." Sherlock replied, heading to the door quickly.

"Don't be stupid." The Doctor warned, fixing Sherlock with a stare which made Sherlock shiver.

"I won't."

Sherlock stepped out of the TARDIS and immediately recognised where he was; Baker Street.

"Doctor?" Sherlock asked in confusion, spinning on his heels.

But the machine was already vanishing silently into the vortex.

"Sherlock?"

Sherlock immediately recognised that voice, "John?"

"Oh my ..." John promptly dropped the bags of shopping and walked over to the younger man.

"John!" Sherlock replied, grabbing John and hugging him tight, John responding in kind.

"You're alive." John stammered, still gripping Sherlock.

"How long has it been?" Sherlock asked, pulling away from John.

"Typical that you wouldn't know.” John actually laughed, shaking his head. “Two years."

"He made a compromise."

"What?"

"I'll explain later. Let's go in, shall we?”

Sherlock smiled and helped John pick up the shopping bags, practically bouncing up the steps to their home.

"Yes, of course. Mrs Hudson will be so happy."

"I still can't believe you stayed.” Sherlock sighed happily.

"What?"

"I mean, why did you stay at 221B?"

"I was waiting."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"You're .. What?” John asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I know. Don't get used to it."

"Okay." John replied with a smile.

"Good."

 


	5. Harriet Holmes-Watson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery girl is revealed and she's none other than John and Sherlock's future daughter.  
> An old friend returns to visit the new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this. I skipped ahead a few years. Just to keep the story moving along. So I decided to change this around a bit as it was probably a bit confusing so bear with me please xxxx

**Three Years Later**

"Harriet, sit down! Sherlock, a little help, please."

John sighed as he struggled to put his daughter's shoes on, for the third time.

"Your child, John." Sherlock called from the kitchen.

Apparently the younger man's experiment took presidency over his tan-trumming daughter; or so it seemed to the father currently wrestling to get the child's shoes on.

" _Our_ child, Sherlock." John corrected, wanting to punch the younger man.

"Yes, well."

"Just help me, please."

Sherlock sighed and walked into the living room, folding his arms across his chest.

"Harriet Hamish Holmes-Watson. Sit down, otherwise I'll take your telescope away." Sherlock shouted.

"No!" The little girl shouted, stopping abruptly.

"Then sit, we're going seeing Aunty Alcoholic Harriet."

"Sherlock!"

"Sorry. Don't tell her I said that." Sherlock whispered to their daughter.

"Okay, daddy." Harry replied sweetly, running to get her coat.

"Harriet is trying to cut down on the alcohol, Sherlock."

"Oh, of course she is." Sherlock replied sarcastically.

"Sherlock." John replied, grabbing Sherlock's arm.

Sherlock sighed and ran his hand through John's short blonde hair; for once thinking about what to say.

"Okay, your sister is trying. Well, at least I hope she is, for your sake. You want to see the best in her and that's what I love about you, John. It's what I've always loved, your ability to see the good in people."

"Sherlock ... I ..." John, for once was speechless.

He kissed Sherlock forcefully and passionately causing Sherlock to blush and cough awkwardly.

"Yes, well ..."

"Come on, let's go ... I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course. I've always known."

This time John blushed and smiled sweetly before going to get their daughter.

Sherlock turned and looked out the window, looking for the Doctor, as he had done since his return.

"Thank you, Doctor, wherever you are."

 


	6. The Second Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time Harriet met the Doctor. Unfortunately, John doesn't take this encounter too well, unlike Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, this is going back to the second time Harriet met the Doctor and the boys reactions to it. There are also slight warnings for this of a sexual nature, only mild but still. I got confident and decided to write in a sexual scene rather than just the usual "and they made love all night" or "they showed each other how much they meant to each other". So enjoy and apologies if this chapter is too long. Anyway, please me nice ;) xxxxx

"Daddy, I met the most strangest man today."

"Really, what did he want?" Sherlock asked; currently engrossed in an experiment.

"He was chasing a monster. Then he asked me my name and when I told him, he said he'd see me soon."

"Oh, that's nice.”

John walked back into the living room with his tea and looked his partner over carefully.

"Wait, Sherlock, a strange man says he'll see our daughter soon and you think that's _nice_?"

"Harriet's making friends, John. You should be happy."

"She's 'making friends' with strange men! I will not be happy about that, Sherlock. She's a _child_. And this 'friend' could be some … some weirdo. For God's sake, put your bloody experiment down and look at me, Sherlock!" John replied, slamming his fist down on the table.

It was the first time John had lost his temper so badly and it caused Harriet to jump and move away.

"Harry, I'm so sorry." John replied, grabbing his daughter and hugging her tight. "Go to your room, sweetheart."

Harriet nodded and ran to her room while Sherlock watched the scene unfold.

"See what you make me do? You never show any interest in our daughter, ever! She tries to talk to you but you're too wrapped up in your bloody experiments!"

"Calm down, John." Sherlock's tone was steady and low, making John want to punch him.

"Damn it!" John exclaimed, throwing his favourite mug across the room and watching it smash into pieces.

"John!" This time Sherlock shouted, the tone reverberating around the room. "You know how bad I am with my emotions!"

"Then work on them! Your daughter needs her _dad_!" John's voice almost broke on the last word; the truth of the situation being thrown into an argument that could make or break their relationship,

"Why? I can't give her anything. I can't love, John. I'm trying to but I can't." Sherlock replied, the mask slowly crumbling and revealing the detective's true emotions.

John's heart was slowly breaking; all he'd ever wanted was Sherlock to feel, _something_. But this was too much, John was struggling to cope.

"John?"

"What, Sherlock?"

"Why must we always argue? I don't like the hostility and it isn't good for Harriet either."

"I know it's not. And we don't have to argue, Sherlock. You could just try having an interest in our daughter. Oh, Sherlock, I love you, I really do and I'd never want to change you. But please, just try."

"I will. I promise. And I love you too, John." Sherlock replied softly, bringing John into his arms and hugging him tight.

"Thank you, love."

Sherlock froze; they had never had pet names for each other before.

"What did you say?" Sherlock asked, finally finding his voice.

"I said thank you."

"You called me 'love'." Sherlock replied, looking awkward.

"So?" John asked, looking puzzled.

"We've never had pet names for each other."

"Oh. I'm sorry." John replied sadly.

"Say it again." Sherlock said, a twinkle in his stormy blue eyes.

"Thank you, _my_ love." John replied, a slight smile pulling at his lips.

"I love you, sweetheart." Sherlock replied, forcibly grabbing John and kissing him passionately.

"Wow." John replied, once the kiss broke.

"Not good?" Sherlock asked, suddenly looking worried.

"No, for once, it's _very_ good. So stop worrying, Mr Holmes." John smiled, stroking the curls on Sherlock's forehead.

Sherlock blushed before relaxing into John's touch as his hand moved to his cheek.

"Let's stay in tonight, John. I want to spend time with you and Harriet." Sherlock practically purred as John continued to stroke his hair.

"Sounds just perfect, Sherlock." John pulled Sherlock in for another kiss, his hand still in the detective's hair.

"Okay, then."

"Daddy, father! I have a present! It says 'Hope things are good. Love The Doctor'. Doctor Who?"

"Ah, an old friend of mine, Princess." Sherlock grinned, picking his daughter up and hugging her tightly.

"Wow, you're really getting into this 'showing your emotions', aren't you?"

"Well, isn't that what fathers are usually like?"

"You didn't take a lot of convincing." John winked, before heading to the bathroom. "I'm going for a shower. Be good, Princess and goodbye, my love." John added, kissing them both as he passed.

As soon as John left, Sherlock looked to his daughter.

"Do you want to help father fix daddy's mug?"

"Why is it broken?"

"It slipped out of daddy's hand."

It wasn't exactly a lie, just not the truth either.

"Okay, then." Harriet replied, quirking an eyebrow.

Unfortunately, Sherlock had forgotten that Harriet wasn't an ordinary nine year old.

"Anyway, what did the Doctor bring you?" Sherlock asked, picking up the pieces of John's mug.

"It's a weird looking necklace."

"Wait, this is a psychic necklace."

"So it reads minds?"

"Yes, and you can have it when you're nineteen." Sherlock replied, eyeing the necklace carefully and placing it on the mantel.

"What?"

"Trust me, Harry. You don't need this right now."

"But ..."

"No. End of."

"Fine. Shall we fix daddy's mug then?"

"Yes."

x..x

"Hello you, where's father?” John asked his daughter with a smile.

"Making tea in the kitchen."

John's face paled dramatically at his daughter's words.

"Oh, crap." He replied, running to the kitchen and expecting the worst.

He was incredibly surprised when his partner placed the final plate of spaghetti bolognaise on the table and the kitchen was still in a reasonable state.

"Um ... Wow. This all looks amazing. You did this for us?"

"Do you like it?" Sherlock asked sheepishly.

"Sherlock, it's wonderful." John replied, walking over to Sherlock and kissing him.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and bit his lip tentatively, causing the doctor to moan.

John pushed Sherlock back into the counter as his hands roamed over the detective's chest. As John did this, Sherlock's hands moved to untuck John's shirt and scratch down his back, causing John to moan again.

He pulled away from Sherlock and whispered, "After tea."

Sherlock pulled a face in response but agreed.

"Harriet, tea's up."

The young girl in question ran into the kitchen and jumped into a chair. Before she started to eat, she eyed her fathers’ carefully, noting the flushness of their cheeks and the ruffled state they were both in. Harriet rolled her eyes and started to tuck into her food.

John blushed at his daughter's critical observation before looking at Sherlock, who smirked and took a seat at the table.

The three ate in silence until Harriet announced that she was going to bed and John followed, promising to read her a bedtime story.

When John returned, Sherlock was lay on the couch; eyes closed and fingers linked on his chest.

"How was her story?"

John jumped at the sudden question and replied; "As good as always. Harry loves my stories."

He smiled and walked over to the couch, gently lifting Sherlock's head and placing it on his lap as he sat down.

Sherlock leaned his head back and looked at John.

"You're so good with her, not that I doubted you would be. And I know it's difficult for you that we used Irene as a surrogate."

"It's fine, Sherlock. I love Harriet and I love you. Besides, she looks more like you everyday."

"I know it's impossible, considering it was my genetic material, but she's starting to look like you too, John."

John chuckled at Sherlock's obvious avoidance of the word 'sperm' and instead using the scientific term.

He then smiled at Sherlock's comment and wondered if it was really true.

"Yes, she does." Sherlock added, obviously reading John's mind again.

"Is that good?" John asked shyly.

"Of course it is. You're perfect, John. You're very handsome, have a great physique and extremely beautiful eyes." Sherlock replied, running his hands over John's face.

"You have beautiful eyes. Mine are just dull and plain, like me." John said sadly, staring at his very beautiful partner.

"Don't be obtuse, John." Sherlock cried, bouncing up into a sitting position and practically climbing into John's lap. "You are one of the most attractive men I've ever met, and truth be told, I did have feelings for you from the day we met. I just couldn't comprehend what they were."

"Sherlock. You daft, stupid, wonderful and utterly beautiful man! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought my hostility towards your dates spoke volumes."

"Ha. I just thought you were being arrogant and rude. If I'd known ..."

"Would you have wanted a relationship?"

"Sherlock, we'd known each other five minutes ..."

“That didn’t stop you before?”

"What? When?"

"You were drunk. As I recall, you said; 'You know something, Sherlock, you're incredibly attractive and have amazing eyes. I'm surprised women aren't all over you. And, if I wasn't certain I was straight, I'd probably go out with you. Is that weird?' So I asked if you were saying that you fancied me and you replied; 'Of course, who wouldn't? And with that body of yours, I bet you're amazing in the sack'."

"That last bit's a lie." John cried, blushing profusely.

"Are you saying that I would make something like that up? Is that why they call you 'Three Continents Watson'?"

"What? Oh God, I told you that!"

"You did."

"So, I actually said that you'd be good in the sack?"

" _Amazing_ was the word you used." Sherlock smirked.

"Okay, amazing. And you swear I said that?"

"Yes, you did."

"Oh God, why didn't you run as fast as you could away from me?"

"As I said, I had a 'thing' for you. In fact, I was tempted to take you up on your offer." Sherlock replied, crawling up the couch and onto John's lap.

John blushed but wrapped his arms around Sherlock and kissed him softly; Sherlock running his fingers through John's hair while they kissed.

"Bed now?" Sherlock asked innocently, batting his eyelashes.

"Oh, the eyelashes are out now, are they?"

"Well, I could use other ways." Sherlock smiled seductively as his hand roamed down John's chest and towards his crotch.

John felt himself going hard already, "Bedroom now!" He growled, pushing Sherlock off him and in the direction of the bedroom.

"Yes, _sir_." Sherlock saluted before running off to the bedroom.

John ran after him and slammed the door shut.

"Ssh, you'll wake Harriet." Sherlock giggled from the bed.

"It's your fault, you bloody tease." John growled and jumped on Sherlock, biting his neck teasingly.

"John ..." Sherlock moaned, gripping John's arms tightly.

"Payback." John whispered into the detective's neck.

"John, please." Sherlock whined, grinding his hips into John's.

"Please, what?" John teased, trying to ignore his raging erection.

"Mark me. Bite me. Make me yours.”

John was dramatically losing control but did as Sherlock asked; biting him hard and sucking at the skin, leaving a dark purple mark that was beautiful against the stark paleness of Sherlock's skin.

He ran his hands down the detective's chest, plucking the buttons of the shirt as he went.

"So beautiful." John smiled, touching every part of his chest.

He frowned a little, feeling ugly in comparison.

"John. Stop it."

"Stop what?" John asked puzzled, having suddenly been snapped out of his thoughts.

"Judging yourself. I love you just as you are. And to me, you are so beautiful. So stop."

"Thank you." John sighed, kissing Sherlock softly.

"Now, enough talk. Make yourself useful, Doctor Watson." Sherlock growled seductively, directing John's hands to his jeans.

"Actually, it's Captain Watson to you." John quirked an eyebrow and began unzipping Sherlock's jeans.

"I love it when you pull rank."

The sexual innuendo was all over Sherlock's face and John smirked.

“I know. You always have. You think I didn't notice that little eyebrow quirk back at Baskerville.”

He stripped the detective of his jeans and boxers but before he could go any further, Sherlock dragged him up by his jumper and kissed him passionately. Then he roughly pulled off the jumper and t-shirt in one, throwing them across the room.

"Definitely beautiful, my love."

Sherlock ran his hand down John's chest, softly stroking John's old scar on his shoulder.

"So are you, Mr Holmes."

"Mr Holmes-Watson." Sherlock corrected with a smile.

"Is that what you call yourself to everyone?"

"I have since we got our civil partnership."

"Thank you, Sherlock." John replied, tears in his eyes.

"Show me how thankful you are."

"You know, I remember a time when you wouldn't partake in sexual activity. Now, you're as horny as a teenager." John smirked.

"Who's the bloody tease now?"

"Alright then."

And before Sherlock could say anymore, John took his cock in his mouth and slowly licked him.

Sherlock nearly flew off the bed and had to bite his hand to suppress the scream.

"Bloody hell, John." Sherlock gasped, gripping John's hair. "Now I know why they call you 'Three Continents Watson'."

John hummed in agreement and the vibrations shot through Sherlock, this time he didn't have time to suppress the loud moan that escaped.

John smiled in appreciation and continued to work on Sherlock until he panted out, "John ... I ... can't hold back ... for any longer."

John gently stroked Sherlock's inner thigh, reassuring him that it was okay.

Sherlock orgasmed screaming John's name.

"We should sort you out now." Sherlock breathed, stroking John's crotch.

"Later. I'm spent." John replied, grabbing the cover and pulling it over them. "Time to sleep."

"You sure?"

“Perfectly. All I want to do now is curl up and sleep."

"Okay then." Sherlock replied, pulling the sleepy doctor into his arms.

"Night, my love."

"Goodnight, my dear Watson."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? I know, very long chapter but I got confident with sexual stuff so ;) does anybody not like it? xxxx


	7. Morning Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Sherlock and John have morning sex (after Harriet is taken to school of course)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So against my better judgement after re-reading the last chapter I decided to start the next chapter, despite having around four other stories on the go. I wrote this 6.30am, after being up all night and only just managing to finish one chapter for one story but I've only just got round to uploading it here (apologies, it's about two weeks old now). But anyway, I’ve always considered morning sex; too much info, I know but let me continue – so after re-reading the last chapter I decided, well, morning sex, that should be fun. So I guess I kinda used my own life experience prompt ;) hehe. So yeah, enjoy, johnlock morning sex and then maybe later on I’ll do experimenting with food ;) if you’re all good xxxx  
> This is set right after the last chapter so Harriet is still eleven (I changed her age, just because lol). And she still has to be taken to school because it’s miles away (just go with it) xxxxx

Even in his half-waking state, the doctor could feel Sherlock’s eyes on him and almost trying to will him to full awakening. John chuckled and opened his eyes; his deduction being correct.

“Morning, John.” Sherlock smiled brightly, looking as alive as ever even at 6.30am.

“M’ning.” Came John’s reply; not fully awake just yet.

“I was thinking …”

“Oh, God.” John sighed.

“I haven’t finished yet.” Sherlock scolded and was graced with a teasing smile in return. “So, yes, I was thinking, how would you feel about morning sex? We’ve never actually done it due to Harriet’s school schedule but Mrs Hudson has offered to take her to school today so we … will have the flat … to ourselves.” Sherlock grinned, punctuating the last half of his speech for affect.

“That sounds like … fun.” John replied, suddenly very awake.

“Well, we’ll have breakfast first and when Mrs Hudson takes Harry to school, we can have some … fun.” Sherlock grinned wickedly.

“Ya know, it’s such a turn on when you do that wicked smile.” John smiled, running his hand down Sherlock’s chest and down to his crotch.

“As much as I admire your enthusiasm, Doctor Watson, I believe I said _after_ breakfast.”

“I’m sure Mrs Hudson wouldn’t mind taking Harry to school early. She can finally go to that breakfast club.” John smiled suggestively.

“I agree it would be in our best interests but we _must_ think of our daughter first. And you know how she finds breakfast club _incredibly_ dull.” Sherlock replied, but that didn’t stop his hands from wandering over John’s body seductively.

“After breakfast it is then.” John sighed, moving his hand back up Sherlock’s chest and letting it rest there.

“Now you’re being incredibly dull, John.” Sherlock replied in a bored tone.

“Ah, your decision, not mine. I’d quite happily pound you into the mattress right now but, you said we have to think of our daughter.”

Sherlock didn’t quite manage to suppress the moan that escaped.

John smiled in satisfaction and climbed out of bed to get a shower.

“You are a _tease_ , Doctor Watson.”

“Doesn’t stop you coming back for more though, does it?” John called from the bathroom with a wicked smile.

  
  


**7.30am**

“Why do I have to go to school so early, daddy?”

“Well, me and your father thought it would be a good idea for you to interact with the other children but, we know you hate breakfast club so we’re sending you a little later so you can still socialise but you don’t have to be there long.” John smiled at his daughter.

“You could tell me the truth, ya know?”

John coughed a little before composing himself. “That is the truth, Princess.”

“I know it’s not but then again, I know I probably don’t want to _know_ the truth.”

John caught Sherlock’s smirk from across the room and tried to ignore it.

“Harry, please can you just do this? For me and your father? Please?”

“Fine.” Harriet sighed dramatically.

“Oh, you’re definitely your father’s daughter, alright. Same dramatic flair.” John grinned at his daughter, who shot him a glare in response.

“Come on then, dear.” Mrs Hudson smiled, handing Harriet her school bag and lunch.

“Bye, father. Bye, dad.”

“Oh, yes, definitely _your_ daughter, Sherlock.”

“ _Our_ daughter.” Sherlock corrected with a soft smile.

“Yeah.”

“Don’t worry, she has some of your mannerisms and traits as well. Like her God-awful taste in jumpers and even a limp.” Sherlock grinned over the newspaper he was reading.

“Oi. You love my jumpers, especially my white and black striped one. I remember you called it your _favourite_. And as for the non-existent limp, you said mine was purely psychosomatic due to my duty in Afghanistan so don’t bring _that_ up again.” John chided, but it was impossible to keep the laughter out of his voice.

“Right on all accounts, John. I’m very impressed.” Sherlock smiled.

“I can _impress_ you some more, if you’d like.” John replied suggestively.

“I would very much like to test that theory.”

“Challenge accepted.” John grinned, heading for the bedroom, slowly stripping off his jumper as he went.

Sherlock threw the newspaper down and sprinted after John, slamming the bedroom door shut after him.

He looked towards the bed and was greeted with a very near naked John Watson.

“Now that _is_ impressive.” Sherlock smiled, stripping off his shirt and jeans before practically jumping on John.

“Well, you’re eager this morning.” John grinned, running his nails up Sherlock’s sides as the detective straddled him.

“Well, I can hardly help it when my partner is looking ever so delicious.” Sherlock grinned back, leaning down and kissing John fiercely.

John’s hands moved from Sherlock’s sides to his back and he scraped his nails down, causing red scratches that made his skin look even paler in comparison.

Sherlock moaned in response, grinding his hips into John’s causing the doctor to moan and respond in kind.

Sherlock pulled away to grab the lube and a condom from the bedside cabinet as John smiled in anticipation.

“Oh, John, so eager.” Sherlock purred, as he lubed himself up.

“Well, I have such an enthusiastic partner so it only seems fair.” John grinned wickedly.

“Are you okay with me going straight in?” Sherlock asked softly.

“God, yes.” John replied, forcefully grabbing Sherlock and dragging him down for a fierce kiss.

Sherlock smiled into John’s lips, pushing gently into John, causing him to moan and shift his hips for better leverage.

Sherlock pulled out and thrust into the doctor harder, making John’s hips rise of the bed and a loud moan to escape his lips.

“Oh, God, John. You are so _amazing_!” Sherlock moaned, shifting his hips until he found the spot.

John groaned loudly, signally that the detective had definitely achieved his goal.

“Are you up for a little faster, John?” Sherlock whispered into John’s ear in a husky and seductive voice.

John moaned loudly in response and bucked his hips up.

“Come on, my love. Tell me.”

“God, yes, Sherlock. Faster.”

“Okay.” Sherlock replied, speeding up and making each thrust harder and harder; causing the doctor to moan louder with each thrust.

“Like that, yes, Sher. There. Oh, God!” John continued his praising of Sherlock.

“John, I think … John, I’m gonna …”

“Keep going. Come on, baby. Keep going, please.” John moaned encouragement to the younger man and that was enough to send Sherlock over the edge and cause a white blur behind his eyes as he came loudly.

John followed soon after, screaming Sherlock’s name loudly.

“That was … fantastic.” John smiled lazily, too knackered for any more elaboration.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it so much.” Sherlock panted, lying down next to his partner.

“Oh, yes. We should definitely make it a regular occurrence.” John grinned.

Sherlock smiled back in response, leaning over and kissing John softly.

“Shall we take a shower?” Sherlock asked, still getting his breath back.

“In a minute.”

“Okay.”

“I love you, my love.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Sherlock smiled, wrapping an arm around John.

x..x

“Ah, so you boys are finally awake now. I’ll make some tea and get some biscuits.” Mrs Hudson smiled as she entered the flat.

“That would be lovely, Mrs Hudson.” John replied with a smile.

“Well, look at you two, you’ve got this lovely glow about you. What have you been up to?”

John blushed and tried to hide behind his newspaper while Sherlock shamelessly grinned at Mrs Hudson.

“Oh, well. I’ll just get some tea and biscuits.” The landlady gushed, blushing as she realised what Sherlock had been insinuating in the look.

She practically ran from the room and downstairs.

“You’re terrible, Sherlock.”

“Yes, but you love it.” Sherlock grinned back at John before the both of them started giggling.

“So, same tomorrow then?” John asked, finally getting his breath back.

“Definitely.” Sherlock replied quirking an eyebrow.

John grinned in response, picking up the newspaper again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it’s not as long as my others or maybe you’re glad it’s not ;) and sorry about the abrupt ending but it was just a little morning sex and embarrassing poor Mrs Hudson ;) xxxxxx


	8. It's Only Blackmail And Manipulation, John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has always been good at manipulating people  
> So it only stands to reason that Sherlock would have the great idea of teaching his daughter the art  
> One problem - John isn't happy about Harriet using manipulation and blackmail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, there's been a hell of a wait for this one. Sorry about that guys, real life does have a habit of getting in the way. Anyway, a long awaited update is here :) xxxx

Harriet woke early and ran down the stairs, too excited to wait for her dads to get up because today was her thirteenth birthday.

She ran into the living room and to Harriet's surprise, her father was sat there waiting for her.

“Good morning, Harry.” Sherlock smiled, placing his violin and bow down on the desk.

“Morning, father. Where's Dad?” Harriet asked, subtly looking round for her birthday presents.

“Your dad is in the kitchen and your presents are next to the couch.” Sherlock grinned, causing his daughter to blush at her actions.

“Sorry, Father.” She replied sheepishly.

“It's alright, love.”

“Ah, here she is. The birthday girl.” John smiled brightly, walking over and hugging his daughter.

Harriet smiled and hugged him in return; her stomach rumbling as the smell of breakfast reached her nose.

“Come on then, you two. Breakfast is ready.” John grinned, summoning the pair to follow him.

Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes but followed his partner and daughter into the kitchen.

“Smells great, Dad. Thanks.”

“Maybe it will entice your father to eat too.” John smirked, looking over at his partner.

“Yes, well, maybe just a nibble.” Sherlock replied, even as he piled his plate with fried eggs, bacon and sausages.

Harriet giggled at her father, grabbing her own plate and filling it up before adding a large portion of beans.

John set a glass of orange down for Harriet and handed a tea to Sherlock before sitting down and grabbing his own breakfast.

“So what are the plans for today then?” Harriet asked, looking over at her dad knowing that Sherlock would have no idea of any plans.

“Well, after breakfast you can open your presents, then I've invited some of your friends around for a party. They can sleep over too, if you want.”

“Depends who you've invited, Dad. If Emma and Jade are coming then they are definitely _not_ sleeping over ...”

“I thought you were friends with Emma and Jade?” John interrupted, confusion in his tone.

“They're friends with benefits.” Harriet corrected, looking pointedly at her dad.

John spluttered on his drink and tried to process what she meant, because he hoped it didn't mean what he thought it did.

“What do you mean 'friends with benefits'?” John asked carefully, causing a snigger from Sherlock.

John shot him a glare that clearly said 'shut the fuck up' and Sherlock went back to his food; albeit still smirking to himself.

“You know, Dad. They help me out and I help them. It's like this, they give me certain presents and I _don't_ tell people their secrets.”

“Christ, my daughter is blackmailing people for money.” John sighed, scrubbing a hand through his hair.

“For presents, actually, John.” Sherlock corrected with a smile, “I've taught you well, Harriet. And I'm so proud of you.” He adds, high-fiving his daughter.

“You taught our daughter how to blackmail people? Really, Sherlock?”

“Well of course I did. How else is she going to survive high school?”

“By _actually_ getting on with her work and making friends, Sherlock. That's what normal girls her age do.”

“So _ordinary_ and _boring_.” Sherlock drawled, rolling his eyes.

“Yes, Sherlock. It is. But it's better than having a daughter who blackmails people. You're going to turn her into a criminal, Sherlock.”

Sherlock laughed, “You make out like I taught her how to pull off a bank heist, John. It's only blackmail, she wouldn't get any jail time for blackmailing the girls at school.”

John sighed wearily, “Not. The. Point. Sherlock.”

Harriet quickly finished the last of her breakfast and quietly disappeared into the living room; her dad never approved of things that were 'Not Good'.

“Don't think you're off the hook either, young lady. You should know better.” John called from the kitchen.

“What's he talking about, dear?” Mrs Hudson asked, walking into the room with another present for Harriet.

“Father taught me the art of blackmail, Mrs H.” Harriet replied with a huge smile.

Sherlock walked in the room at that moment and instantly knew he'd regret it.

“Sherlock Holmes! Honestly, teaching a thirteen year old how to blackmail people. You'll regret it.” Mrs Hudson warned, giving Sherlock a displeased look.

“Thank you, Mrs Hudson. At least someone else agrees with me.” John replied, pointedly looking at his partner.

Sherlock sighed and glared at his daughter; who promptly glared back.

Mrs Hudson shook her head at the younger man and handed Harriet her present.

“I'll be back up soon, dear. I have some things to sort out before your party.” She smiled, turning and leaving the room.

“This conversation isn't over.” John warned the pair, sitting down with his tea.

“Well, maybe it's time to open your presents now, Harry.” Sherlock smiled awkwardly, sitting down across from his partner.

Harriet looked around at her presents and spotted one from their old friend; the Doctor. She picked it up and ripped off the wrapping paper, wondering what he had got for her this time.

“What did the Doctor get you this time, Harriet?” Sherlock asked with a curious look at his daughter.

“It's a necklace.” Harriet replied, turning it over in her hand.

“What planet is this one from? And do we need to keep it away from you until you're older?” John asked suspiciously, looking over at his daughter.

“I think this one's just an ordinary Earth necklace, Dad. I don't suppose the Doctor is _always_ going to get me presents from different planets.” Harriet giggled, giving her dad a reassuring smile.

“An ordinary Earth necklace, huh? So no special powers or mind-reading abilities?”

“No, Dad. It's just an ordinary locket that you'd get from any jewellery store.”

“Thank God.” John sighed in relief, after all, they were running out of places to hide all of Harriet's alien presents.

“ _Dull_.” Sherlock drawled, sitting back in his seat and receiving a sharp kick from John.

The younger man glared at his partner; who quirked an eyebrow in response, daring the younger man to challenge him.

“For the love of God, here we go again.” Harriet sighed dramatically, dropping her head in her hands. “I'll go see Mrs H while you sort out your unresolved _tension_ , shall I?”

Harriet grabbed the rest of her presents and made her way out of the room when she heard her dad call her name.

“It's fine, Dad. I'm used to it by now.” Harriet chuckled, making her way down the stairs.

“Used to what?” John called after her, but didn't get a response.

“I think our daughter is referring to the _sexual_ tension between us.” Sherlock smirked, looking up at John through his eyelashes.

“What sexual tension? _You_ encourage the Doctor to buy these sorts of gifts, while also encouraging our _daughter_ to blackmail people for stuff. No sexual tension there, Sherlock.” John replied, glaring at his partner.

“There is when you try to _pull rank_ with me, John.” Sherlock purred, causing the blood in John's body to migrate southwards.

“For the love of God, Sherlock. Do you have to do that, it's our daughter's birthday.” John half-moaned, watching as his partner continued to seduce him.

“You're the one who's so weak-willed, John. If you had more _self-control_ we wouldn't be in this situation.” Sherlock smirked, his voice dropping even deeper.

“Shower, now!” John ordered, standing up and rearranging himself.

“Why would I need a shower, John?” Sherlock asked innocently, a slight smirk on his lips.

John stepped into his partner's personal space and roughly grabbed his chin, causing Sherlock to shiver.

“Because I'm going to wash that filthy mouth of yours out with some soap. _After_ I've had my way with it.” John growled dangerously, dragging Sherlock up by his shirt.

x..x

Harriet knocked gently on Mrs Hudson's door, smiling gratefully when she opened the door and ushered the girl in.

“Why aren't you upstairs with your dads, dear?”

“There doing that _thing_ again.” Harriet sighed, dropping into Mrs Hudson's other armchair.

“What thing, dear?” Mrs Hudson asked with concern, sitting herself down in her own armchair.

“That thing they do that I'm not supposed to know about yet. The _sexual_ thing.” Harriet groaned, looking wearily at the landlady.

“Oh, my.” Mrs Hudson replied, blushing.

“Exactly. So I gave them some time to get it over with.”

“Well, anyway. Would you like some tea, dear?”

“Love some. Thanks, Mrs H.”

Mrs Hudson smirked to herself, shaking her head at her boys and their antics.

She'd noticed that ever since Sherlock had returned all those years ago, that the boys had been going at it like rabbits.

She blushed as one particular moment came to mind where she'd walked in on them when John had Sherlock bent over their desk while he was going for it like a champion.

Well, of course, she'd _very_ quickly about-faced and all but ran down the stairs back to her flat, giggling all the way. She noticed that every time after that, either the door had been locked or the boys had the good sense to do it in the bedroom.

x..x

“Oh, God. Sherlock, you're a terrible man.” John moaned, gripping Sherlock's damp hair tightly as the younger man did that terribly wonderful thing with his tongue.

Sherlock hummed and looked up at the older man, loving how easy John was to manipulate. He felt himself get harder as he watched the water from the shower run down John's chest and disappear into his crotch.

“Our daughter is going to be very mad with us. We'll have to find a way to make it up to her.” John continued, stroking Sherlock's hair.

Sherlock pulled off just long enough to reply, “Mrs Hudson will keep her company. And if you hurry, I can finish you off faster before you help me.”

“I should let you suffer, Holmes. Don't think I don't know manipulation when I see it.” John smirked dangerously, seeing Sherlock's disappointed expression.

“Damn.” Sherlock muttered, glaring at the older man.

“I didn't tell you to stop, Sherlock. Get back to it.” John ordered, causing Sherlock to shudder.

“I _really_ love it when you pull rank, _Captain_.” Sherlock moaned, looking up at John through his eyelashes,

John moaned in response as Sherlock got back to work on his cock.

“Definitely a terrible man, Sherlock.”

Sherlock hummed once more and sped up in his actions, causing John to moan louder and louder.

His hands slammed against the walls of the shower as he felt himself on the edge, before his ears made out the sound of Sherlock jerking himself off and that was it, the doctor came with a low moan and nearly collapsed with the force of his orgasm.

Sherlock smiled in satisfaction, standing up and crowding John into the corner; the older man reaching out to help Sherlock with his own issue.

The younger man buried his face in John's neck as the older man got to work, slowly stroking Sherlock to completion.

Once Sherlock had finished, he grabbed the soap and started to wash John slowly.

John smiled softly at his partner and ran his fingers through his damp hair, pulling him in for a kiss.

They kissed lazily as Sherlock finished washing John before the older man returned the favour, smiling as Sherlock watched him.

x..x

“So, how did you enjoy your birthday, love?” John asked his daughter as she helped him tidy away the dishes.

“Well, apart from you and Father doing that _thing_ you do earlier, it was really fun. _And_ I got a new pair of earrings from Emma and a new necklace from Jade.” Harriet smiled brightly.

John sighed but smiled at his daughter; at least Sherlock was actually taking notice of his daughter, even if it was to teach her some Not Good things.

“Stop worrying, Dad. I promise from now on, I'll only use my powers of evil for good reasons.” Harriet grinned, proving she was getting more like her father every day.

“Well, at least you're willing to compromise. Unlike your father.”

“I'm right here, John. Remember that.” Sherlock called from the doorway of the kitchen.

“Oh so you are, love.” John replied sweetly, a devious smile on his lips.

“Behave yourselves. Please.” Harriet sighed, leaving the room and directing her friends to her bedroom.

“Who's the terrible one now.” Sherlock smirked, walking into the kitchen and kissing his partner.

“Just remember, you're not the only one who can be manipulative.” John grinned back, pulling his partner towards their bedroom.

“Oh, I do. Always.”


	9. A Place In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the years, Harriet Hamish Holmes-Watson grew progressively in all forms.   
> She became very tall within two years  
> Could read at an adult level by nine   
> And was creating experiments with her dad by eleven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter now guys. Hope you've all enjoyed this, despite the wait (sorry again) xxx

Over the years, Harriet Hamish Holmes-Watson grew progressively in all forms. She became very tall within two years, could read at an adult level by nine and was creating experiments with her dad by eleven.

I should know because I'm Harriet. I'm fifteen years old and just as clever as Father, if not more so. But I'm also compassionate and like to help people, just like Dad. All in all, my dads are raising me well.

Anyway, I was eight years old when I first met the Doctor; the mad man in his time machine. It was completely by accident. I was at the park and a strange creature ran past me, followed by a strange man.

He stopped, mid-chase and greeted me.

"Hello. What's your name?".

"Harriet Holmes-Watson." I replied.

He smiled widely at me then, obviously remembering the situation, replied; "See you soon."

Before he ran off after the creature.

The next time I met him, I was eleven. This time, he looked sad as though he'd been hurt by someone.

He didn't speak this time, just gave me a sad smile and walked back into his time machine.

But now I'm fifteen and the Doctor is here, at our flat, talking to Father about science. I'm sat on the couch with Dad, keeping him company and watching some daft tv show. He keeps laughing and it makes his eyes sparkle, it's a lovely sight, really.

"So, Doctor, why did you drop me off at Baker Street all those years ago?"

"I told you to make a decision and the TARDIS knew you had."

"How ..."

"Telepathic connection. She felt your pain of loss and love. I had to be sure you were going back for the right reasons. The TARDIS sensed your love for John and showed me what you'd done for him."

"Oh. Yes ... Um."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed, Sherlock. As much as I hate to admit, even people like us can love someone."

"Who did you love, Doctor?"

"I've loved many people." The Doctor replies sadly.

"Doctor."

"No, really, I have."

"What about true love?" Sherlock asks awkwardly.

"Is that what you feel now?" The Doctor asks with a smile.

"Well, I never believed it until now. John takes everything I throw at him and has always stood by me."

"Is that a yes?"

The Doctor grins, and so do I, because I already know the answer, I always have.

I know eaves-dropping is wrong, Dad's always telling Father off for it but I've always been a curious person, so what Dad doesn't see, doesn't matter.

"Well ..."

"Sherlock."

"Yes, I love him." Sherlock growls in a low tone.

"And what about Harriet?"

"She's amazing. Brilliant, in fact."

"I can see that. So, who's her mother?" The Doctor asks gently.

"A friend of ours; Irene." Sherlock replies, almost bitterly.

"Does she know?"

"She figured it out ... At six."

I told you I was a clever kid, but I think that little discovery upset my dads a bit.

"Oh."

"Yes."

There's an awkward silence for a moment.

"Are you going to take Father?"

It's a stupid question because I know he won't but I don't want Father having an option.

"Of course he isn't. I'm staying right here, Harry."

"Why?"

"Because I love you. And I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"That's a lie. This is time and space we're talking about." I grin because Father's always loved a mystery, and time travel is just another one.

"Okay. Yes, I'd like to go back in time. And dare I say it, to see you being born again as that was the second best day of my life."

"What was the first?" I ask with a smile, I already know.

"Meeting your father." He smiles back at me.

"Okay."

It's a good enough answer for me.

"Look at you, you've found your heart." The Doctor replies, a sparkle in his eyes.

"I guess I have."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Harriet, I got you a present. It's a gem stone from the plant Zagro."

I jump up from the couch and take it from him.

"Cool. What's it do? Or does it react with chemicals?"

"It's like a mood stone. Sneaky way of finding out if you should talk to someone or not as they don't need to touch it, you can just tell what they're feeling from about two feet away." The Doctor replies with a smile.

"That's amazing. I love it, Doctor. Best present yet."

"Wait, how many presents have you bought her? The only one I know about is the psychic necklace." Sherlock asks suddenly.

"One every year since she was born." The Doctor smiles proudly.

"Is this true, Harry?"

"Yes, and I told you but you deleted from it your memory." I reply, rolling my eyes at him.

"I did?"

"Yes, you did, Sherlock." John interrupts suddenly, walking over to the group.

“Oh. I'm sorry, Harry." Sherlock replies, cupping my chin softly.

“It's okay, Father. I know how much your work means to you.”

"Yes, but my daughter should come first."

I smile at him softly, to be honest, I thought he'd forgot about the necklace too but maybe that was wishful thinking.

"Wow, I never thought I'd hear you say that, Sherlock."

"Yes, well, I've been taught well." Sherlock replies, kissing John slowly.

The Doctor pulls a face and I just chuckle. It's nice when Father shows affection. I guess Dad has had some effect on him.

"Yes, um, I'll be off then." The Doctor coughs awkwardly.

"Well, I'll see you out then, Doctor."

"Thank you."

Sherlock and the Doctor disappear downstairs, when they reach the bottom, Sherlock turns to the Doctor.

"Doctor, I meant to thank you ... For what you did for me."

"My pleasure, Sherlock. Just remember what I said."

"I do, everyday."

"Good. Anyway, I'll be off then. Goodbye, Sherlock."

"Goodbye, Doctor."

The Doctor waves goodbye before stepping into the TARDIS.

x..x

“So, Father, about that psychic necklace. I'm fifteen now so ...”

“What do you think, John?” Sherlock asks with a smile.

“Can we trust you with it?” John asks carefully, raising an eyebrow.

“Dad, I'm fifteen now. Come on.” I whine at Dad, and I know, it's not really helping my case.

“No evil intentions?”

“No, Dad.”

“Alright then. Let her have it, Sherlock.”

Sherlock disappears into their bedroom and returns with the necklace, looking wearily at John.

He hands it to me and it's more beautiful than I remember it being.

“Aren't you going to put it on?”

“With you two around? No way. I don't wanna know what either of you are thinking.” I reply, watching as Dad blushes and Father smirks.

Yep, I _definitely_ don't wanna know what they're thinking.

“I'm gonna go to bed, okay. Night, Dad. Night, Father.”

“Goodnight, sweetheart.” John replies, smiling softly.

“Goodnight, love.” Sherlock smiles.

x..x

Sherlock sits down next to his partner as they watch their daughter leave.

“She's going to be eighteen before we know it, Sher.” John sighs sadly.

“I know she is, darling. But right now, she isn't. So let's enjoy this time with her.”

“When did you become so mature?” John grins at his partner.

“I had a good teacher.” Sherlock smiles softly, leaning in to kiss John.

“I'm so glad she doesn't want to use that thing around us. You can hardly control yourself at the best of times.”

“Like you don't love it.” Sherlock grins, climbing into John's lap.

“Never said I didn't.” John smiles, resting his hands on Sherlock's hips.

“I love you, John.”

“I love you too, Sher.”

 

**Ten Years Later (Well, One Hundred and Forty-Four Years Earlier)**

Sherlock Holmes and Doctor John Watson became good friends of mine and, with the help of Harriet herself, allowed me to write their story for you, dear readers.

Of course, their story is much longer than this but unfortunately I'm relying on the Doctor to bring me news of the Holmes-Watson family now.

You really _should_ be careful when you're near a Weeping Angel, the one I stumbled across sent me back to the year 1870.

It's not a bad year but very different from my own, I must say. And I do miss John and Sherlock terribly.

Oh, wait, that sounds like the Doctor now. Well, until next time, goodbye, dear readers.

 

Sorry, I almost forgot. My name is Arthur Conan-Doyle and please, enjoy my other stories; _The Adventures Of Sherlock Holmes._

Goodbye.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like my little bit at the end. I had to add in my special guest just to bring the story back full circle :p xxxx


End file.
